


LV-247

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii Five-0/Aliens fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LV-247

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of weeks ago the 1 million words community had 'Aliens' as a prompt. This little snippet has been stuck in my head ever since. One day I might actually get time to finish the full story and let them rescue Grace, and see kickass, BAMF Android Kono see some action, but until then, this is all I've got. Also? Steve in Hick's Style combat armor and weaponry? Whats not to like?

Lt Commander Steven J McGarrett leaned against the bulkhead, his gloved fingers tapping across the touch screen of the ship’s on board computer. His M41A clanked against his body armor as he slung it more comfortably, and pushed his helmet back on his head to give him a better angle to read the small green letters on the screen. They’d chased this ship through a hyper jump at Governor’s orders. He didn’t have to like it, but he was compelled to follow the orders he had been given. However, now that they were here, the situation was to proceed at his discretion, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from completing his own personal mission.

“He’s waking.” Chin stepped up beside his commander, jarring him from his thoughts.

“He’s going to fight us.” Steve sighed.

“We’re close enough to LV247 to set down and have a look, y’know.” Chin suggested. “There’s nothing to say Victor doesn’t have hideout there…”

“And we’re already considered rogue by most of the Colonial Marines. Immunity and means doesn’t mean we have to rub it in their faces.”

“You know why he did it.”

“And I understand, I’d do the same probably. Hell I have done the same or worse.”

“Difference is you don’t get caught.” Chin grinned.

“Go and help Kono, prep the Stasis pods on the Five-0.” Steve gave his orders, his attention fixed on the slow moving man in the pod. Clad in a white sleeveless tank and boxer briefs, his feet bare, Steve wasn’t about to miss out on the scenery while he could look without guilt.

“Sure thing, boss.” Chin grinned at him and walked towards the airlock door. “As soon as you two are on board I’ll drop the tether and prep to leave.”

“We can pick this ship up on the way back.” Steve nodded.

Turning his attention back toward the row of glowing blue Stasis pods, watching as the top of one was slowly pushed open with a slow puff from the air lifters, and waited warily. He’d worked briefly with the police officer that was slowly waking, it had been the best mission of his long and sometimes arduous career, the man had not only saved his life, but he’d saved his sanity as well, Steve owed him. Big time. Drawing his attention back from his thoughts he turned back to the partially dressed man in the pod.

Angry blue eyes stared at him.

“Hey man.” He spoke. “Why didn’t you come to me? I could have helped you.”

“Helped me do what, McGarrett?” 

“Get your kid back for a start.”

“I’m perfectly capable of finding her myself. I know where she is, my ex-wife and her new husband took her to a godforsaken rock. She’s my little girl and I am going to be her father, whether I have to do it there or not.”

“Danny, for fucks sake, you stole a colonial war ship. You’re AWOL from your job. The Governor sent us to bring you back.”

“I’m not going back.” Danny swung his legs from the stasis pod and stepped onto the cold metal floor, shifting his weight from foot to foot as the cold seeped into his skin.

“I didn’t say you were.” Steve shook his head sadly. “But you’ve forced the Governor’s hand publicly, he had to be seen to be doing something, but more importantly, two days after you jumped they lost contact with LV247.”

“What does that mean?” Danny stepped up into Steve’s personal space, his finger jabbing against Steve’s chest armor.

“That means that they’ve lost contact.” Steve shrugged non-committally, but wasn’t quite able to wipe the concern from his countenance. “It could be as simple as solar flares knocking out their comms.”

“But you don’t think so do you?” Danny sighed, pressing his hands to his hips and turning his back on Steve.

“No. I think that you were right. I always have. I think that the Xenomorphs weren’t eradicated with the Sulaco debacle twenty years ago, they just moved next door.” 

“Why are you helping me?” Danny frowned.

“Because we can help each other.” Steve shrugged, “According to Cath’s last intel the Hess’ are running contraband in this quadrant. You scratch my back I’ll scratch yours?”

“What the fuck does that mean? I’m not doing any kinky shit with you. Get off my ship.”

“Technically it belongs to the Colonial Marine Corp. And I meant, and you know it, I’ll help you get Grace, and you can help me find the Hess’.”

“What happens when we get back?” Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You will have helped to capture dangerous scavengers. Criminals. You weren’t out here illegally you were following a lead.”

“You’d do that for me?” Danny frowned.

“Since you’ll be a member of my team, sure.” Steve grinned almost manically at him.

“Why would I want to be a member of your team?” 

Steve smiled broadly as he turned to walk away, “Put some pants on, Danno, You’ve got work to do.”


End file.
